1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method of proposing bending sequences and bending tools for a metal plate part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various inventions have been proposed to determine which bending sequence and which bending tool should be used for each bending line of a metal plate part having a complex shape.
For example, in the method disclosed in International Patent Publication Number WO96/15481, bending sequences and bending tools used in each bending operation are automatically determined in accordance with constraints (restrictions) or cost by a cost computation program or heuristic program.
However, in this type of method, the bending sequence believed to be the optimum choice and the bending tools used for each bending operation in such bending sequence are determined in just one way by a computer. As a result, even though this determined bending sequence and the bending tools in such bending sequence may be the optimum bending sequence or bending tools as long as the computer recognizes, there are many cases where such solution is not necessarily compatible with the jobsite of the bending factory or an optimum choice therefor.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method which make it possible to determine the bending sequences and bending tools for a metal plate part (having bent portions) that will be compatible with the jobsite at the bending factory, or that will be optimum for the jobsite by incorporating information on the actual conditions of the jobsite.
To achieve the above object, the apparatus of proposing bending sequences and bending tools for a metal plate part according to the present invention includes a system for storing a development plan of the metal plate part; a system for detecting a plurality of bending sequence proposals which make it possible to manufacture the metal plate part based on the development plan, and bending tool proposals used in each bending process of each bending sequence proposal; and a system for displaying the plurality of bending sequence proposals, wherein such display includes information showing the stage numbers in each bending sequence proposal.
Further, to achieve the above object, the method of proposing bending sequences and bending tools for a metal plate part according to the present invention includes the steps of receiving a development plan for the metal plate part; detecting a plurality of bending sequence proposals which make it possible to manufacture the metal plate part based on the development plan, and bending tool proposals used in each bending process of each bending sequence proposal; and displaying the plurality of bending sequence proposals, wherein such display includes information showing the stage numbers in each bending sequence proposal.
Preferably, the method of the present invention includes a step of storing retained tools.
Further, the method preferably includes a step of inputting a selection priority order of application tools.
Further, the method preferably includes a step of storing at least one priority item chosen from the minimum number of stages, the minimum number of turnovers, and the minimum number of rotations.
Further, the detection of the bending sequence proposals and the bending tool proposals is preferably carried out based on retained tool information or application tool selection priority order information.
Preferably, the bending sequence proposal display includes at least one information item from the information showing the setup number (the number of required setup operations), the number of turnovers, or the number of rotations in each bending sequence proposal, and information showing the total rotation angle in each bending sequence proposal.
Further, the bending sequence proposals are preferably displayed in an order starting from the minimum number of stages, the minimum number of turnovers, or the minimum number of rotations.